Conference calls are an essential tool in telephonic communication to enable multiple participants to simultaneously converse without requiring cumbersome manual connection by a telephone user or operator. Traditionally, conference call participants have placed an outbound call to a telephone number associated with a conference call system, and in some instances enter a passcode or conference number to route to or be admitted to a particular conference call. However, it is a frequent occurrence for one or more intended participants for a conference call to not remember, miss a notification on their computer or smart device, or otherwise be tardy to enter a conference call, or miss the conference call entirely. This results in the other conference call participants either spending time waiting for the tardy call participant to join, performing an incomplete call without the benefit of the missing call participant, or rescheduling the conference call entirely, each outcome having significant attending cost in terms of lost productivity. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system operable to mitigate tardiness or absence for conference calls.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.